Significantly improving non-invasive brain image quality and resolution represents a major advancement in the promise of diffuse optical imaging for research and clinical settings. The cost of all head injuries approach $25 billion each year, impacting over 750,000 patients in the US. According to a recent Walter Reed Hospital Report, the medical techniques are not satisfactory to assess traumatic brain injury. Improving the resolution of optical imaging represents a significant advancement in the study of rapid assessment of brain injury, brain function and brain mapping. The aim of this program is to demonstrate feasibility of using novel gain control technology to dramatically increase image resolution by a factor of two. We will use an existing continuous wave instrumentation and develop a new real-time module and firmware to control the laser amplitude modulation synchronously with gain control in milliseconds, allowing more dynamic range. By increasing the dynamic range, more accurate hemodynamic information will be obtained, higher spatial image resolution can be achieved and the technique of optical imaging will be advanced, as a more effective bedside tool for rapid assessment and continuous monitoring of brain injury. Also, improved optical image resolution will leverage NIH funded studies for the general scientific community, who benefit from the advancement of non-invasive near-infrared technology and for other brain monitoring applications, such as epilepsy, infant learning, dyslexia and stroke. The long-term value for the health care community is improved quality of care at lower costs and less suffering. [unreadable] [unreadable]